The following relates generally to photo access, and more specifically to access of location specific images using a mobile device. In many situations, an individual wishes to obtain an image of a certain place or object. The reasons for capturing such images are numerous, including a desire to have a visual record of an object to help in recalling a vacation, for example. Images are commonly obtained using a camera, with the user taking a picture of the place or object. Unfortunately, pictures taken with a camera may not be at the quality, lighting, or vantage point that a user may desire. For example, a user may be at a location on a rainy or cloudy day, and lighting may not be adequate for an ideal image of the place or object. Similarly, the user may not be able to access a particular vantage point to capture an image.
Mobile electronic devices, such as wireless telephones, are increasingly ubiquitous, thus providing many users with additional portable functionalities than were available in the past. Many devices include a camera that is able to capture images, and include many other features such as capabilities to run applications and access a remote network. Such devices often include a positioning system as well. Such positioning systems may include satellite-based positioning systems, such as a global positioning system (GPS) module, or one of several terrestrial-based positioning systems that commonly rely on analysis of signals received at the mobile device, or combinations of satellite and terrestrial based systems, such as assisted GPS. A mobile device may include positioning data along with a captured image.